


Reverie

by Apemanis



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apemanis/pseuds/Apemanis
Summary: Seperti mimpi yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Sebuah perasaan nostalgia untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terjadi di hidupmu. Sesuatu yang selama ini paling kau cari.
Relationships: Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 4





	Reverie

Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton di balik tirai merah besar seolah memanggil Shiki untuk segera tiba di atas panggung. Setelah mengambil beberapa tarikan napas, Shiki memutar langkahnya dan berjalan menuju panggung. Setibanya di sana, lampu panggung langsung menyoroti dirinya yang berpenampilan rapih dalam balutan tuxedo hitam. Disaat bersamaan nyala lampu di bangku penonton mulai diredupkan. Kini hanya ada satu fokus mata yang tertuju, pada dirinya.

Shiki lantas mendaratkan diri di atas kursi di depan piano. Iris ungu gelap miliknya menatap tuts-tuts berwarna hitam dan putih yang berbaris memanjang. Dia menghela napas, lalu mulai menyentuh tuts demi tuts piano. Begitu lihai jemarinya menari memainkan lantunan melodi nan indah yang segera menyihir seluruh penonton.

Reverie, sebuah lagu karya salah satu komposer terkenal dunia, Debussy.

.  
-o-o0o-o-

A Shiki & Tsubasa Fanfiction

Alternate Time, Alternate Reality, Romance, Angst

**Reverie** By Apemanis

SolidS, Quell, other characters © Tsukino Production

-o-o0o-o-  
.

Sore itu saat semua orang mulai kembali ke rumah, Takamura Shiki yang masih duduk di bangku SMA memainkan alunan piano dari dalam ruang musik sekolah.

Hal yang biasa, hanya saja ada yang berbeda padanya hari ini. Permainannya tidak semulus biasanya. Beberapa partitur nada mengalami miss saat dia mainkan. Bukan berarti Shiki tidak menyadari, dia tahu betul kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Akan tetapi Shiki lebih memilih untuk berpikir apa boleh buat. Lagipula saat ini dia sudah jenuh akan permainan pianonya sendiri.

Tekanan yang diberikan lingkungan tempatnya tinggal menuntunnya ke jalan gelap yang menjadikannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai membenci musik, terutama piano.

Tanpa disadari jemarinya sudah berhenti bermain, yang tersisa hanya sebuah keheningan yang menggantung.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba cukup untuk membuat Shiki tersadar dari lamunan. Kedua iris matanya yang sejak tadi menatap udara kosong kini berganti menatap sosok figur seorang anak laki-laki seusianya.

Rambut pirang acak yang terlihat berkilau saat terkena sinar matahari senja, juga iris mata senada yang saat ini menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. Pada wajah itu tersirat rasa penasaran yang belum menemukan titik terang dari pertanyaan yang terlontar.

Sebut saja Tsubasa.

"Oiiii, jangan mengabaikanku," Katanya lagi. Satu tangannya mengibas tepat di depan wajah Shiki yang sejurus kemudian ditepis oleh Shiki dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa maumu?"

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menggumamkan suara 'hmm' sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mendengar permainan pianomu,"

Satu alis Shiki terangkat, sepertinya dia sedang terlibat dengan orang aneh, "Tidak ada lagu lagi untuk hari ini."

Ada sirat kekecewaan dalam mata Tsubasa, Shiki dapat melihat itu, "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka sekali mendengarkan pemainanmu."

Kalimat tersebut kembali membuat Shiki berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar seseorang berkata demikian. Mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lalu? Shiki benar-benar lupa bagaimana rasanya mengetahui ada orang yang menyukai permainan pianonya. Pun begitu tidak menggerakkan hati Shiki untuk memainkan lagu lain. Dia malah menutup _keyboard_ pianonya yang lantas menuai protes.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak akan ada permainan lainnya,"

Tsubasa mencibir tak senang, membuang muka enggan menatap Shiki. Namun tetap saja Shiki tidak peduli dan memilih untuk mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di lantai.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya anak itu lagi yang saat ini sudah kembali menatap Shiki.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak mau pulang?"

Anehnya Tsubasa hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan balik Shiki. Padahal sejak tadi dia bawel sekali.

"Sampai jumpa." Katanya, yang kemudian hanya dibalas ucapan singkat "Un." oleh Shiki.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, Shiki sempat menengok ke arah Tsubasa, dia melambaikan tangannya pada Shiki dengan senyuman yang begitu cerah. Entah bagaimana wajah Shiki jadi memerah dibuatnya.

**-o-o0o-o-**

"Kau tidak pergi ke ruang musik hari ini?" Tanya salah seorang teman Shiki yang berambut merah muda. Meskipun memiliki wajah yang luar biasa cantik, dia merupakan seorang siswa. Sebut saja namanya Rikka.

"Tidak untuk hari ini," Jawab Shiki seraya mengenakan tasnya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Tentu saja Rikka mengikuti.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak ke sana selama empat hari berturut-turut," sayangnya Shiki mengabaikan pernyataan Rikka yang satu ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rikka apa kau mengenal seorang siswa dari sekolah kita yang berambut pirang? Selain Roa tentu saja."

"Berambut pirang?" Tanya Rikka mengulangi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Seingatku di kelas sebelah ada seorang yang berambut pirang. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shirase Yuma. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya kebetulan aku bertemu anak yang aneh beberapa hari lalu,"

Rikka sedikit mencondongkan badan untuk menatap langsung wajah Shiki, sejatinya dia penasaran, "Apakah ini masih ada kaitannya dengan kau yang tidak ingin pergi ke ruang musik?"

Sejujurnya Shiki tidak ingin berkomentar apapun, tapi Rikka pasti akan berspekulasi lain yang tidak-tidak, "Anggap saja begitu."

Hanya dengan jawaban samar seperti itu cukup membuat Rikka tidak lagi melayangkan pertanyaan yang lain. Lagipula Rikka hafal betul jika sahabatnya itu merasa kurang nyaman. Jadi, lebih baik dia menyudahinya di sana.

"Mau mampir ke Tsukino _Cafe_?"

**-o-o0o-o-**

Terlalu sunyi.

Tsubasa bahkan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan di antara dada dan lututnya yang ditekuk. Terlampau takut sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan muncul.

Dingin.

Tsubasa merasa sangat kedinginan. Bukan karena dia duduk di lantai tanpa alas, dia juga sudah mengenakan sweater. Tapi entah bagaimana dia tidak dapat merasakan sedikitpun kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

Takut. Tsubasa sangat ketakutan berada di ruangan yang sunyi dan gelap ini sendirian.

**-o-o0o-o-**

Tepat satu minggu lamanya untuk Shiki kembali mengunjungi ruang musik. Setelah menutup pintu, dia segera menyeret kakinya mendekati piano yang sudah seperti kawan bermainnya itu. Shiki hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat ada sosok duduk meringkuk di lantai saat dirinya hendak meletakkan tas di samping piano.

Rupanya sosok itu menyadari kehadiran Shiki, lalu mengangkat wajahnya—yang tidak lain siswa berambut pirang yang Shiki temui tempo hari.

"Kau baru saja hampir membuatku terbunuh, tahu," Ucap Shiki seraya terduduk lemas di kursi piano.

Namun bukan permintaan maaf yang Shiki terima, melainkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu terang. Shiki yang menyaksikan pemandangan memilaukan tersebut hanya bisa bergeming. Sedangkan detak jantungnya malah tidak karuan.

"Kau datang," Ucap Tsubasa yang kemudian mengembalikan kesadaran Shiki.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kau keberatan?"

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menggeleng, kemudian bangun dan duduk tepat di samping Shiki yang dipaksa untuk bergeser sedikit. Karena kursi piano tidak terlalu besar maupun lebar, keduanya jadi saling berdempetan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sempit, tahu," protes Shiki, namun hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu untukku," pintanya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak mau?"

"Aku akan melakukan ini padamu," kata Tsubasa yang sejurus kemudian memeluk erat pinggang Shiki dan menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Shiki.

Tentu saja hal tersebut menuai protes besar dari Shiki. Shiki bahkan mencoba menyingkirkan anak aneh itu dengan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti sampai kau mau melakukannya,"

Padahal tubuhnya lebih kurus dari Shiki, tapi Shiki tetap kesulitan melepaskan diri. Darimana tenaga itu datang, Shiki penasaran.

Setelah kurang lebih selama lima menit mencoba, akhirnya Shiki menyerah. Ia menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Baik, aku akan melakukannya,"

"Sungguh?" Iris keemasan itu nampak berbinar menatap Shiki, begitu bersemangat mendengarnya.

Melihatnya Shiki jadi tidak bisa menolak lagi, "Iya. Tapi lepaskan dulu. Mana bisa aku bermain dengan posisi seperti ini,"

Mengeluarkan suara _"Oops"_ Tsubasa segera melepaskan pelukannya. Selanjutnya dia hanya memandangi Shiki dengan tatapan berbinar.

Lagi, Shiki menghela napas, "Ada lagu yang ingin kau dengar?"

" _Reverie by Debussy,_ " Jawabnya cepat, "Apa kau bisa memainkannya?"

Kalau ditanya bisa atau tidaknya, tentu saja Shiki mampu memainkannya. Yang jadi masalah dia tidak hafal partitur nadanya.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Shiki berdiri dari kursinya, dia kemudian berjalan ke arah rak buku yang ada di pojok ruangan. Lalu kembali setelah beberapa saat dengan membawa secarik _music score_ dan meletakkannya di bagian _music stand_. Shiki kembali duduk dan mengambil napas dalam, dia membuka tutup keyboard piano, kemudian jemarinya mulai menyentuh tuts demi tuts berwarna hitam dan putih tersebut.

Sejak melodi pertama terdengar, Tsubasa menutup matanya. Senyuman tak pernah luput dari bibirnya sepanjang lagu dimainkan.

Shiki sesekali melirik sosok di sebelahnya—merasa terpesona dan tanpa disadari Shiki ikut tersenyum, mulai menikmati alunan melodi dari permainannya sendiri. Aneh, dia bahkan sudah lupa perasaan seperti ini. Tapi berkat orang yang tidak dia kenal, bahkan namanya saja Shiki tidak tahu, bisa membuatnya mengingat kembali sesuatu yang sudah lama menghilang.

Layaknya lagu yang sedang ia mainkan. Seperti mimpi yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Sebuah perasaan nostalgia untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terjadi di hidupmu. Sesuatu yang selama ini paling kau cari.

**-o-o0o-o-**

Sudah hampir satu jam Shiki berkutat dengan tumpukan kardus berisi barang-barang bekas. Dia dan tiga orang lainnya sedang menjalankan aktivitas rutin anggota komite sekolah setiap enam bulan sekali, yaitu membersihkan ruang OSIS secara besar-besaran.

"Lihat, aku menemukan foto saat festival budaya tahun lalu." Kata salah seorang anggota dengan antusias dan cukup untuk menyita perhatian semua orang, termasuk Shiki.

Sebut saja Eichi, yang kemudian menyebar satu persatu lembaran foto di atas meja. Ada begitu banyak potret kenangan, mulai dari yang bisa membuatmu berkata 'ini keren' sampai potret yang memalukan. Sayangnya saat itu Shiki belum pindah, jadi tidak ada satupun potret yang menunjukkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku ingat ini," Seorang anggota lain yang bernama Shuu menunjukkan sebuah foto yang berisi potret beberapa orang mengenakan baju cheerladers, salah satunya adalah Rikka.

"Aku juga ingat. Rikka sangat cocok mengenakannya, aku bahkan sampai terpesona melihatnya." Timpal Eichi.

"Meskipun suasananya menjadi tak terkendali saat banyak murid laki-laki mulai mendekatiku untuk meminta berfoto bersama," Sungguh bukan kenangan terbaik bagi Rikka.

Tidak ikut ke dalam percakapan tiga orang lainnya, Shiki hanya diam melihat satu persatu lembaran potret yang ada di meja. Beberapa foto juga membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Hingga ada satu potret yang membuat Shiki amat tertarik dan segera mengambilnya untuk dipandang lebih dekat.

"Kalian kenal orang ini?" Tanya Shiki menunjuk sosok di dalam foto. Sontak ketiganya beralih menatap potret tersebut.

"Yang berambut biru mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna putih?" Tanya Rikka memastikan, "Itu Murase Dai dari kelas 2C."

"Bukan, yang ada di latar belakangnya. Siswa yang berdiri di barisan penonton, yang terlihat sedang memberikan dukungan."

Ketiga pasang mata itu memicing, bagaimana tidak, sosok yang dimaksud Shiki bahkan terlihat tidak jelas karena terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kamera.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Shiki sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Kalau tidak salah, bukankah dia cucu kepala sekolah?" Kata Eichi yang menatap, Shiki, Rikka dan Shuu secara bergantian, "Siapa namanya, aku lupa."

"Okui, Okui," Shuu mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Okui Tsubasa, bukan?" Timpal Rikka yang kemudian terdengar suara "Ah!" Keluar dari bibir Shuu dan Eichi, tanda bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Okui Tsubasa,"

Kini Shiki tahu sosok misterius yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemaninya di ruang musik. Akan tetapi, belum sempat dia menanyakan lebih lanjut perihal Tsubasa pada teman-temannya, Shiki dipanggil melalui speaker untuk datang ke ruang guru dan segera bergegas ke sana.

"Rikka, ada apa?" Tanya Shuu yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Rikka setelah Shiki menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku,"

"Soal?" Timpal Eichi mulai tertarik.

"Beberapa pekan lalu Shiki bertanya padaku, apakah aku kenal siswa sekolah kita yang memiliki rambut pirang selain Roa," Rikka menatap sosok pirang di dalam foto yang Shiki tanyakan tadi, "Kurasa siswa yang dimaksud Shiki itu Okui Tsubasa,"

Shuu dan Eichi nampak keheranan, tidak mengerti apa maksud Rikka. "Lalu masalahnya?"

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" Rikka bertanya untuk memastikan kembali ingatan kedua temannya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Shuu dan Eichi kompak mengeluarkan suara "Ah!" dan menatap Rikka serius kemudian.

"Aneh, bukan. Padahal Shiki baru pindah ke sekolah kita sekitar pertengahan semester tahun lalu. Bagaimana bisa dia mengenal cucu kepala sekolah?"

.  
.  
.  
TBC


End file.
